Dont wanna grow up
by Dreamer1992
Summary: 13 years have gone by since BTR broke up now thr guys and Lexi pack up thier families for a specail reunion on a cruse ship. will their be romance invalved and rekindled? find out
1. Chapter 1

Epilog 

Don't wanna grow up

Disclaimer- Nickelodeon owns Big time rush not me although it would be pretty awesome

The past

Since returning from their European tour the band was working hard on their third album. About two years after it premiered big time rush decided to end so each member could follow their own dreams. 

-Lexi decided to leave the band first because she wanted to go to college to become a fashion designer but unfortunately this ended her 2 year relationship with James for good. Since leaving the band Lexi attended New York University and she started her own fashion line. Lexi married Daniel George and they had two daughters but sadly Lexi and Daniel got divorced two months ago. 

-A year after Lexi left the band Kendall decided to re focus on his Hockey dream. So he returned Home to Minnesota and played for the Minnesota wild for 2 months until he broke his leg and then was hired to coach a pre wee hockey. A year later he married his sweetheart Jo and they had a daughter and son. 

- After Kendall left Carlos decided to go to college to study to become a lawyer because he figured he could help someone who needed him and with that he became the best lawyer Minnesota had ever seen. He married Rachel and they had a son and daughter.

- Logan decided to attend a medical school in Missouri and became a doctor two years later. He married his sweetheart Camille and they had three children Deanna, Aubrey and Jaden

-James decided to stay in LA and he went to college to become a modeling couch. He married Melanie and they had one son Jordan but a few months after Jordan was born Melanie decided she didn't want to be a mother and a wife so she divorced James and was never heard from. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Graduation** (Flashback) **

Lexi's P.O.V

Finally I was 18 and that meant I wouldn't need to go to the palm woods school anymore. But I had a huge decision to make. Which was to stay with Big time rush or to follow my fashion dreams and attend college. Suddenly the music started luckily James was in front of me and little Jenifer was behind me. We were talking before James had gotten to the place where the people with the last names starting with the letter D we suppose to meet and I told her my dilemma. She told me I should ask James what I should choose but I told her I could try but James would tell me to follow my heart which is every hard for me to do right now. Don't get me wrong I love being in Big Time Rush with my friends but I also wanted to see what other opportunities I have. James held my hand as we listened to our classmates' speeches. Soon it was time to get our diplomas. Suddenly they announced James's name and as he went up on the stage to get his diploma he turned around and blew me a kiss. Then they called my name and of course everyone cheered when I got my diploma. I wasn't surprised that my mom, dad stepmom and Baby sister were cheering along with Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James. After the ceremony I went out to dinner with my family. "So did you make a decision if you are going to attended NYU in the fall ", asked my dad? " I'm not sure I need to talk to the guys about it because there opinion means the world to me and I don't want to lie to them ", I said quietly as my step mom patted my hand. Ever since my dad got remarried his new wife she was a pretty awesome step mom not that my actual mom wasn't cool but my Step mom understood what I was going through. So the next day I told James to meet me in the palm woods park so we could talk. "So remember I sent an application to NYU well apparently they accepted me ", I said after a brief few minutes after James sat down. He smiled and gave me a huge hug. "Lexi you got accepted to NYCU that's great I knew how badly you wanted to go there ever since we went to New York this summer he said giving me another hug. "But the thing is if I do go I have to quit Big Time Rush I said quietly looking down. James put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. "No matter where you go you'll always be my girl", he whispered in my ear.

**A month Later**

While I was in New York I never realized how much I missed my friends and James. He and I decided that we were going to try the whole long distance and see how it would work out. But as of right now I'm in my dorm with my roommates Kacie and Marcie we were both laughing when there was a sudden knock at the door I got up and almost screamed when I opened the door because James was standing there holding flowers in his hand. I jumped into his arms and he started to spin me around. Can we go somewhere to talk he asked and I took him to a coffee shop just outside of campus. He looked down a lot as we drank our coffee correction I drank a strawberry smoothie because I can't have coffee because of my stupid Pecan allergies. After a few moments James looks up at me and I can tell something is bothering him. I'm not sure what to think right now because James refuses to look at me. "Lexi we need to talk", he final blurts out. I nod my head in agreement. "We've been going out for 2 years and this whole long distance thing has been hard for me because I miss you all the time and when I walk towards your old apartment I remind myself you live on the east coast now he says holding my hand. "I miss you a lot too I said. " I think it's time that you and I should break up because this isn't far to either one of us I mean you have so much stuff you could be doing right now and I feel like I'm just weighing you down and not giving you the freedom you deserve he says again holding both of my hands. "So your saying you and I should break up I said not looking at him. " yes but I'm not breaking up with you because of the long distance it's because I love you so much that I think I should let you go he said with tears in his eyes. As we walk back to my dorm there is not a single word said until we make it to the door and the water works begin. He and I hug for a while but when we pull away he is crying just as hard as I am. "Are we still friends", he asks as his voice is cracking. "The best I said as I wipe my tears away. He hugs me again and then he pulls away and walks out of my dormitory. That was the very last time I ever saw James Diamond again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter2- Reunion 

Kendall's P.O.V

Since Leaving Big time rush I got to fulfill my dream to play for the Minnesota Wilde until a year later I was offered a job to coach the Pee-wee that was the actual team I played for when I was a kid. I decided to take the job offer and I moved back to the town I grew up in with my wife Jo. A year later we welcomed our Daughter Ella and about two years later we welcomed our son Dylan.

Today I find myself yet again fighting to get 9 year old Ella out of bed so she won't miss her bus (again). I finally get her out of her room fully dressed for school and I take her to the bus stop and when she finally gets on the bus I tell her to have a good day. I would kiss her on her head but the last time I did that well lest just say it didn't end well. When I got home Jo was on the phone and then handed it to me. "Hello I said to the other person on the other end. "Kendall how are you this is Kelly from Rogue records and I'm calling you to invite you and your family on a cruise to celebrate Gustavo retirement ", she said. I just wondered who would come.

**Carlos's P.O.V**

I was happy that my kids had only three days left of school. I missed them when they were at school but luckily I had work to do to keep my mind off of it. I never realized how much energy kids have because I don't remember having that much energy unless my mind was erased. I received a call at my office from Kelly inviting me and the Garcia clan. I was very excited to tell my family the awesome news. It's been a long time since I've seen my pals. The only person I saw recently was Lex because she wanted some advice on how to get a divorce. When she told about getting a divorce I was horrified because I had really thought she was happy with her husband but I guess not. She came to see me while she and her Daughters were visiting Minnesota to see Lexi's Mother. Lexi told me not to tell the other guys because it wasn't the proper time to tell them. James was really upset about letting go of Lexi and probably still regrets it till this day.

And so far it was planned Big time rush were going on a reunion cruise and Kelly decided to surprise Gustavo by reuniting the Band on stage for a 3 night concert. The first night was going to be a privet concert for family and friends. The second night was going to be a surprise concert for the fans that were also on the cruise and the third night was Gustavo's party so he didn't know that his #1 band would perform after 13 years. I bet your wondering right now if the other three Band members James Diamond Logan Mitchell and Lexi Dupree were going on this trip. Well indeed they are. In fact Lexi almost screamed when she heard the news because she wanted vacation from Designing but she didn't realize that Kelly put her in charge of Wardrobe for the three shows. Lexi didn't care she just wanted to bring her Daughters on a wonderful vacation away from the hassle and bustle of the city. She also decided to bring her cousin/god-daughter Skylar in a special way of thanking her for all the help she'd given to Lexi while she was going through her divorce.

Logan was a little hesitant when he heard the news. He worried that the hospital would need him but they reassured him that he needed to get away for a little while and they had plenty of doctors that were all willing to take his shifts. Logan couldn't believe he would get to see his friends again and perform at 13 years. Right now life for Logan Mitchell couldn't get any sweeter.

James was already packed within an hour of receiving the message. But his only challenge was to get his son ready for the trip. Trying to raise a ten year old solo had its problems. His son was now asking where his mother was. How could a father tell his child that his mother left them because she didn't want to be a wife and mother? He just told him that his mom was in Italy modeling. James knew it was a lie but it would stop the questions. But he knew it wouldn't last forever.

**Author's note- Finally Chapter 2 is complete. Holy cow I'm publishing this chapter two days before James Maslow's Birthday. Still can't believe the Dudes turning 21. Well enjoy this chapter. Maybe u guys can review and leave some ideas for chapter 3. Favorite this story and review please and thank you. sorry this was short maybe chapter 3 will be longer than this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three- Reunion on a boat **

Disclaimer- Big time rush is the best thing that has ever happened to nickelodeon besides Icarly and Victorious. But I don't own any of those shows.

Finally the week had come for the BIG TIME RUSH reunion cruise. Everyone was excited and the first to arrive was Carlos and the Garcia clan.

**Carlos's P.O.V**

I can't believe that today we were going on a cruise. I was a little worried about Lex and James because they hadn't seen each other since my wedding and now they were going to be stuck on a boat together but I was hoping that they got back together because everyone knew that the two of them were never happy after their split. As we got on to the dock and took photos I looked and saw Lexi walking with her two daughters and there was a tall blonde girl with them. At first I couldn't tell who the girl was until they came closer and I realized that the girl was Skylar Miller Lexi's cousin/God daughter. The last time I saw Skylar was at Lexi's wedding. As soon as Lex saw me she gave me an enormous hug like she hadn't seen me in years when actually we saw each other a month ago to go over devoice stuff and what not. "Hey Lex ", I said after we stopped hugging. "Hey buddy surprised to see you're the first one here she said with a chuckle as her daughters walked up behind her. "Hi Uncle Carlos they both said as they each gave me a hug. Soon we were all aboard on the ship and as my wife and kids checked into our room I decided to stay down stairs in the lobby to chat with my old pal. "How are the girls doing", I said as I sat down on the couch next to lexi. They seem to be handling the Divorce ok but I still worry about them she said quietly as I gave her shoulder a loving squeeze like a brother would give his sister. Suddenly Kendall walked into the Lobby. "Hey Carlos does that guy over there look familiar said Lexi loudly so Kendall would hear her. Suddenly he turned around and started laughing. "Well if it isn't Doctor Garcia and Fashion Guru Lexi Gorge Dupree. As he said that Lexi's face dropped when he accidently mentioned her Ex-husbands last name. "Oh man I'm so sorry I forgot you got divorced Lexi said Kendall when he realized his mistake and gave Lexi a hug. "Its ok Kendall really honestly I'm fine said Lexi as she sat back down. No sooner did Lexi sat down but Jo came running up to us and gave Lexi a hug as well. We all talked about how much had changed. By the time Logan and James came after him the whole gang and I were laughing like crazy. No one brought up the topic of Lexi's divorcee. We all knew about it but we didn't want our reunion to be a sad event for lexi although she wasn't the only one who was now single again.

To be continued...

Author's note- awesome no more writers block stay tuned for chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4- never stopped secretly loving you **

**James's P.O.V**

When I first saw Lexi I knew my feelings for her never left. Even though I did break up with her I felt horrible for letting her go and have been regretting it ever since. But I never told anyone this including her but a year after we broke up I went back to New York to see her again and to win her back but then I saw her with her future husband and seeing how happy she was I knew that it was too late for any type of future with her. So I went back to L.A and ended up falling in love with my ex-wife who left me after our son Jordan had turned two years old. It still hurts to think about her but I don't show any type of sadness around my son. But now after all these years maybe someone was trying to reunite me with Lex and when I told this to Logan he looked surprised. "Dude seriously Lexi hasn't been divorced for more than 3 months and you want to go back out with her. Seriously James she isn't ready to be in a relationship and by telling how upset she is I wouldn't go trying to rush things. Maybe within 4 months she will be ready but not now and maybe you guys should try to reconnect your friendship", said Logan trying to grasp the conversation word for word. I knew he was right but I wanted to try what do I have to lose. I just wanted her to know I still had feelings for her. I still kept the promise ring I was going to give her the night I ended our relationship. I kept it as a reminder of what I had back in the good old days.

An hour later Kelly called a band meeting to discuss what song we would be singing for the cruise and Gustavo's party that he had already known about but he didn't know that Big time rush was performing and it would be more special because our children and spouses would see us perform together after all these years.

After the meeting we all decided to go to the open karaoke battle on the sky deck. Luckily for all of us who had children our children were allowed to come but the karaoke battle wouldn't start for another two hours so that gave us all time to get ready and to eat dinner at the ships buffet on the lower deck . I was just curious into what song I should sing.

To be continued.

**AUTHORS NOTE**- wow maybe Jexie will reunite after all these years. Stay tuned for that. Any who chapter 5 will introduce Big time rushes children who might be little big time rush prodigies oh knows. Review/Favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for putting me on author list and adding my story to your favorite author list and adding my story to favorites. It means so much Thanks so much you guys and now on to the story! **

**Chapter 5- ****performance meeting mixed with a dash of drama **

**Kendall's P.O.V**

This Morning Kelly called a meeting at 8:30 to discuss the preparations we were all taking care of. Lexi was a few minutes late because she wasn't done with her designs for what we would be wearing through the reunion tour. Which I guess helps her get her mind off of all her problems. As we sat and waited for Lexi I took a sip of my coffee. About two minutes later Lexi and Skylar and finally showed up with 2 large displays that had some of our concert. When they were finally revealed we were all blown away. Lexi's designs were stunning and she brought a sketch book full of designs she was making for half of our shows. Half way through her presentation her cell phone went off and she had to leave the room leaving Skylar to finish discussing each design that was inspired by each of our unique styles back when the band was together. When Lexi came back she didn't look to happy heck she looked like she wanted to either punch something or just plain scream. Our meeting soon ended and we thanked Kelly and Lexi for all the preparations they did. Lexi stood next to the railing looking down at the water. James stood next to her and started rubbing her back but when Lexi pushed it off I looked at Logan and he and Carlos had the same expression I had. Something or someone must have really made Lexi extremely upset. But we all decided to not get involved unless Lexi decided to tell us what made her so upset. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if James and Lexi hadn't broken up.

**Lexi's P.O.V**

Never in my whole have a meet someone who could irritate me the way my ex husband does. He called three times today to find out when the girls were going to be home. I told him about 50 times that Loraine and Ari wouldn't be home for two weeks. Of course he got mad because he complained that he didn't get to see them when in fact he gets to see them all during the weekend when it's his turn to be with him which he agreed to when we were filing for our divorce. I feel bad now because the guys were trying to comfort me like they have always done when I was upset but this time I wouldn't let them. I hate my Ex husband and I try not to get upset but that man made me want to pull my hair out. But luckily I haven't done that yet. My two Girls are my world and if it hadn't been for Skylar coming to live with us and she helping us during thoughts tough months my girls would have been much been angry with me for all of this. But every day I talk to them and reassure them that the divorce wasn't because of them it was because their father and I couldn't get along anymore and he kept being rude to me about my pass with the band and with my ex- boyfriend James. It bothered me that he would throw that stuff in my face but secretly I kind of wished that I had stayed with James and now seeing him with his son Jordan I wished he and I could be together like we were but its way to soon for me to be in a relationship with anyone at this point.

**Authors note- Oh geez poor Lexi when she think she finds happiness she ends up heartbroken but maybe there's a chance for her and James to be happy together. Next Chapter Karaoke battle featuring Big time rushes children. Who will win or who will lose no one knows. So Review/ Favorite. **

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter6- tonight's the night **

**Camille's P.O.V**

Today was the day of the concert so I decided that we girls needed a spa day because Lexi wouldn't be able to rehearse until later that day and the guys were busy being guys and our children were all in the game room. During our back rubs Me Jo and Lexi were telling Rachel about how crazy Carlos was back in the day and we had her laughing. She couldn't believe how crazy he was back in the day. Soon we had our nails painted and Lexi got a text from Kelly telling her to be ready at 1:00 so she could rehearse with the boys. Soon Lexi left just leaving me Jo and Rachel. "Were James and Lexi a couple the only reason I'm asking is because James is always looking at her when she isn't looking and Lexi does the same thing ", asked Rachel as we walked out of the spa. Jo and I nodded our heads and we told her the whole story of James and Lexi's relationship including the time James's Ex-girlfriend trying to break up them and had came very close to killing Lexi by putting Pecan shavings in Lexi's smoothie that ended up putting her in a coma for three weeks. Rachel was shocked when we told her that part but we reassured her that Lexi and James had put a restraining order on his Ex-Girlfriend after they discovered she was secretly stocking them for a few months before everything happened. Then James broke up the two year relationship after Lexi moved to New York.

* * *

><p>So after we told her about James and Lexi's past history we got ready to head down to the concert stage. The first song Big time rush performed was till I forget about you and after world Wide while the guys were changing Lexi did a solo to the song Toxic by Brittney Spears. During the song everyone agreed that Lexi still had the passion she did years ago when she was in the band. When her song was done she gave the guys the sage while she changed and the guys sang Any Kind of Guy and boyfriend. Soon the guys and lexi were performing nothing even matters then the last song of the night which was someday. Half way through the song Lexi and James exchanged glances and when the song was over the band got a standing ovation and I could tell Big time rush was back. While the guys and Lexi were backstage changing their concert clothes Kelly took us to the sky deck for the after party that was going to be going on soon<p>

**Authors note: Big time rush is back. But will James finally make his feelings visible for Lexi to see. Will the kids out shine their parents in the karaoke challenge? Stay tuned. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I still don't Own Big time rush **

**I don't own any of the lyrics to shake it up-selena Gomez and Someone like you – Adele and whatever other song lyrics I use. **

**Chapter7- Karaoke Battle part 1 **

**Kendall's P.O.V**

After the concert we all went to the after Party. The kids decided to have their own party in one of the cabins and later on that evening we were all going to the sky deck for the Karaoke battle that had gotten canceled the night before our first concert. The three wives were still setting up what was left of the decorations when the band and I were done changing out of our concert clothes. I was extremely proud of my band mates tonight because we still had the fire and passion we had back in the day. As we entered the party we were blown away of how wonderful the decorations looked. Soon the party started and as soon as Carlos saw the food table he started to make his plate of food. Soon everyone was sitting and enjoying their food. Suddenly a couple of men came into the room carrying equipment and putting it on the stage and then they left. I looked at Jo who was just smiling.

* * *

><p>Soon we were all done eating and Camille Jo and Rachel were on stage. "So you guys are all wondering what we have up here well because the Karaoke Battle was canceled we decided to have our own little battle Kids vs. Big time rush said Jo in the microphone smiling at us deviously. " so are you in "asked Camille? " UH yeah we are ", shouted James as he jumped up out of his seat. Soon we were all ready the first people to sing were Ari and Deanna and they were adding their fair to a Selena Gomez song I wasn't familiar with.<p>

**Arianna**: Don't like waiting, don't like waiting let's go right now  
><strong>Deanna<strong>: Gotta hit the ground dancing 'fore the music slows down

**Arianna**: What I'm saying, What I'm saying if there's something to fix  
>Take it to another level this is the remix<p>

**Both **Everybody, Everybody get out on the floor  
>It can get a little crazy and when the kick hits the floor<br>Make a scene, Make a scene nobody can ignore  
>Don't knock it till you rock it we can't take it no more<p>

**Deanna** : Bring the lights up, Bust the doors down  
>Dust yourself off ,Shake it up shake it up<br>DJ set it up Take it up a notch  
>All together now, Shake it up shake it up<p>

(Shake it off)

**Arianna** :Break it down, break it down I've got something to say  
>When you're dancing with me it's like we go MIA<p>

Make a scene, Make a scene nobody can ignore

Don't knock it till you rock it we can't take it no more

**Both**: Sh-sh-sh-shake it up, You gotta change it up  
>And if the days not right just brush it off all night<br>Put on your attitude, Your in my pocket mood  
>And when you've had enough, Sh-sh-sh-shake it up.<p>

When the girls were done Lexi and Camille took out their cameras and were taking a lot of pictures of the two girls while Logan, Loraine and skylar were cheering like crazy. Soon Jo jumped on the stage and announced who would go next of course everyone was cheering at Lexi to do a duet with James for old time sake but I honestly think we said that so we could beat our children.

To be continued...

**Authors note- Part 2 is on its way. wow it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry for the wait I've been having a lot of writers blocks lately. Why did Lexi leave and will the truth finally be revealed. Will two of the children experience first love... stay tuned and have a happy Thanksgiving. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8- Karaoke battle part2

**Disclaimer- I don't own big time rush or Dave days but they are amazing male singers. **

**(Kendalls P.O.V)** Everyone was cheering at Lexi to do a duet with James for old time sake but I honestly think we said that so we could beat our children. The song was olive you (I Love you) – Dave Days.

**James**-Can't get the words out of my mouth  
>That little feeling everyone talks about<br>The things you say like I miss your face  
>I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so<p>

**James**- Olive you and everything you do  
>What two words can mean afraid to say the other three<br>Olive you the words are coming true  
>I don't know what to say but olive you<p>

**Lexi**: Can't fight the feeling I feel inside  
>I try to tell you but I always hide<br>The things you say like I want you to stay right  
>Here by my side and let the words slide<p>

**Lexi** : Olive you and the little things you do  
>What two words can mean afraid to say the other three<br>Olive you the words are coming true  
>I don't know what to say but olive you<p>

**Both**: You wanna tell me but I don't know how to say it  
>I'll let it out what's been on my mind<br>Those two words need an I love...

**Both**: I love you and everything you do  
>These two words mean what I meant to say with three<br>I love you never felt so smooth  
>All I can say is I love you<p>

(Olive you olive you olive you)  
>I love you<p>

After the song James kissed Lexi on her cheek and with that Lexi ended up leaving early to finish up on some last minute details on some of the costumes she had made. Logan, Carlos and I exchanged glances because we knew she was lying. Jo, Camille and Rachel exchanged glances. Something tells me that we are all thinking the same thing. Maybe Lexi isn't over James.

* * *

><p><strong>James's P.O.V<strong>

I think I crossed the line by kissing Lexi on her cheek. Just the way she reacted after told me that I am officially the worst man ever. I don't know what came over me one minute we were singing and maybe the feelings comeback from all those times I had kissed her when we were together that it all came back so suddenly. I want to crawl under a rock at this moment. Sometimes I just think I might as well give up on trying to get Lexi back and focus on being a Dad. So that night I went to bed feeling horrible and who ever said time heals all wounds was sadly mistaken but maybe something good could come out of this awkward situation .

**To be continued...**

**Authors note- wow it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry for the wait I've been having a lot of writers blocks lately. Why did Lexi leave and will the truth finally be revealed. Will the two of the children experience first love... stay tuned and have a happy Thanksgiving. Dont forget to watch BTR sing the national anthem before the start of The cowboys and Dolphins game. **

**Faveroite and Review please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine- the pain that won't go away**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR. **

**Lexi's P.O.V**

After I came back into my room after the karaoke fiasco now I was more confused than ever how can I still like James after he shattered my heart. I started to look at pictures in my scrap book that I brought with me because Kelly asked me to but she said it would be a surprise she was putting together with Gustavo. God only knows what those two have planed. As I was looking through the photos there were a lot of me and James back when we were together that summer we were in Europe when the band was touring. It seemed like a life time ago but then I flipped to the page of me standing outside my dorm room NYU and that's when the flash back came to that cold night when James came to visit me for the last time.

**FLASH BACK (to that night) **

As soon as James left I ran inside my dorm and went straight on my bed crying like crazy. I couldn't stop crying and I needed a friend to talk to I mean I could talk to my roommates but they didn't really know me like the boys knew me so I grabbed my cell phone off my desk and texted the first name that came to mind. I was just hopeing he was awake.

**(Lexi Dupree)**: Carlos are you awake?

**(Carlos Garcia)**: Yeah R U ok?

**(Lexi Dupree)**: No I need someone to talk to

**(Carlos Garcia)**: What happened?

**(Lexi Dupree)**: James just broke up with me

**(Carlos Garcia)**: WHAT!

**(Lexi Dupree)**: yes :'(

**(Carlos Garcia)**: what happened?

**(Lexi Dupree)**: He came here to New York and told me that this whole Long distance thing wasn't working out and then he told me we should break up because he thinks that it's not fair for me because he thinks he was holding me back.:'(

**(Carlos Garcia)**: back from what?

**Lexi Dupree**: I wish I knew :'(

**Carlos Garcia**: I wish I was there to comfort you in person so you won't be alone

**Lexi Dupree**: Me 2 but I'm not alone because you here with me in spirit and in text form lol but I wish you were here in person though.

**(Carlos Garcia)**: what time is it on the east coast?

**(Lexi Dupree)**: 11:11 Y?

**(Carlos Garcia)**: you'll see ;)

**_(End Text conversation)_**

* * *

><p>I sat there on my bed wondering what Carlos was planning when suddenly there was three knocks at my door. As I got up I whipped the last tear that fell from my eye. As I opened the door I rolled my hand into a fist just in case it was James. But as I opened the door I was surprised to see not only Carlos but Kendall and Logan. I feel in Carlos's arms and started crying again but harder this time as he lifted me up and placed me back on my bed and Kendall started to try calming me down while Logan was handing me a box of tissues. About 15 minutes later I had stopped crying. "What are you guys doing here ", I asked while wiping my eyes? "You did say you wished I was here at 11:11 so here I am your wish come true and I brought these two here to cheer you up as well ", said Carlos. They stayed that night with me Carlos and Logan each slept on opposite ends of the couch while Kendall slept on the floor. I was glad I had them here with me to help me forget about my break up.<p>

**(End of Flash back)**

**To be continued...**

**Author's note- Wow didn't expect that did you. Stay tuned for chapter ten. One of new New year Resoultions is to update as much as i can. chapter 10 will be up if not tommrrow than Monday. stay tuned to see what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**- **Like a Family we stick together**

**Disclaimer**- Big time rush rules the world so I don't own them.

This chapter is dedicated to my Friend who helped me write this.

Enjoy!

**Deanna's P.O.V**

My parents and everyone were trying to get James and Lexi back together. I had no idea why they were, but maybe it was because Lexi ran out after James kissed on her cheek. My dad never really told me what happened between those two. The only thing he told me was that they dated for two years and then James broke up with her. I really don't know why he did that because everyone knows that he's still in love with her. Even his own son Jordan knows that. Ah! Jordan. That boy is simply amazing. No one knows this except for Arianna but I've been crushing on him since we have been on this ship. He looks just like his dad. But right now I was focusing on helping James and Lexi so I had to forget about Jordan for a little while and boy was that going to be hard. Lexi and James are a really cute couple so this was a mission I refused to give up on. But I couldn't help thinking that James may have been an idiot for breaking Lexi's heart. If he was so happy with her than why couldn't he just marry her? That was one question everyone was probably thinking.

* * *

><p>I wanted to go look for Lexi, but of course I got grounded for throwing a ball at the waiter. Just my stinking luck! My dad told me to stay in my room for the rest of the night. I was going to be extra sneaky by going to Lexi's room instead of my room but my dad followed me. So I waited for him to leave and then try my luck at sneaking out again. But of course my dad was being paranoid and didn't leave the room till an hour later. I made sure to be extra quiet as I left the room. I made extra sure my dad wasn't in the hall way. He wasn't there. Thank goodness. Now my mission was just getting started. I started to walk down the hall but unfortunately I had forgotten what room number Lexi was in. All of a sudden Jordan walked up to me very casually looking very surprised to see me walking around the ship. I knew that in some way I was going to need his help. As he was closer to where I was standing he grabbed my arm. He never did that before and I kinda liked it. "What are you doing out here I thought you were grounded", he said in a hushed whisper. "I want to go talk to Lexi so I kinda escaped but please don't tell my dad please I said Looking into Jordan's eyes. "I want in ", said Jordan after a few seconds. I smiled and nodded my head. "Do you know where her room is I asked hoping I didn't sound like a total idiot? Jordan led the way to Lexi's room. I honestly wasn't paying much attention because I could help but stare at Jordan the whole time. Maybe letting him come was going to be too much of a distraction for me. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to talk to her knowing Jordan was going to be in the room too. I hadn't been able to think because he was always on my mind. I didn't if he felt the same way about me.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly Jordan stopped in front of a door which must have been Lexi's. "Here we are", he said smiling at me. I nodded my head. The door was opened already. As we walked in we saw Lexi sitting on the couch with her hands covering her face. "Lexi are you ok I asked as Jordan and I sat down next to her on the couch. Suddenly she jumped and whipped her face. "Oh! Deanna and Jordan what a nice surprise she said giving each of us a hug. "Wait Deanna aren't you suppose to be grounded?" she asked looking at me smirking. "Yeah but I escaped", I said trying not to look guilty. She started laughing shaking her head. "Jordan can I talk to Lexi alone for a second", I asked? He nodded his head and quietly exited the room. "Lexi I know you're not okay would you like to talk about it I said kindly. "It's just that I'm confused about the way I feel about James she said quietly. Then suddenly I had a brilliant plan to help her in her situation. "I will cheer you up Lexi I said as I got up from the couch. She looked up at me weirdly. "How," she asked? "I got a plan you'll see", I replied as I ran out the door. The plan I had was just brilliant I was going to get Lexi and James back together. But I was gonna need every ones help. I ran up to Jordan because I needed his help with part of my plan. When I was walking back towards my room I accidently bumped into someone and when I looked up I saw it was my Dad. And boy was he mad! "Why aren't you in your room young lady", He said sternly? "Dad please let me explain. I was at Lexi's trying to cheer her up and I kinda came up with a plan to help her I said looking down at my feet. "And what's your plan my dad", asked looking surprised. "Jordan and I want to sing a song for James and Lexi a song to show them that they are perfect together ", I said feeling anxious that my dad wouldn't support this plan. But to my surprise he started smiling. "That's perfect but you guys do realize that we only have 2 days left", he replied looking a little more worried. "Daddy I got this ", I said as I gave him a quick and then I ran down the hall way and I finally saw Jordan and I accidently tackled him to the ground. I told him my awesome plan and he agreed to help me only because he wanted his dad to be happy. Tomorrow we will be performing and I hate to say this but I'm nervous.<p>

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11- family sticks together part2 **

**Disclaimer- Big time rush is amazing and I don't own them**

**Enjoy!**

**(Continued) **

**Deana's P.O.V**

Today Jordan and I are going to perform and I'm still nervous not because I'm singing in front of an audience but I'm nervous because I'm singing with Jordan. Jordan wasn't nervous from what I could tell which made me less nervous. My Dad gave us the secret signal and we walked out onto the stage. I felt like I could faint at any minute but I remembered what my mission was. I suddenly felt a lot better. "Hello everyone", said Jordan into his Microphone. "Were going to sing you "If the Moon fell down tonight by Chase coy and Colbie Caillat I announced into my microphone.

Jordan started to play his Acoustic Guitar.

Jordan:  
><strong>Every time I see your smile,<br>It makes my heart beat fast,  
>And though it's much too soon to tell,<br>****I'm hoping this will last,  
>Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side<br>The futures near but never certain,  
>So please stay here for just tonight<br>I must of done something right  
>To deserve you in my life<br>I must of done something right along the way**

**Deanna**:  
><strong>I just can't get you off my mind<br>And why would I even try  
>Cause even when I close my eyes<br>I dream about you all the time  
>I just always wanna have you right here by my side<br>The futures near but never certain,  
>At least stay here for just tonight<br>I must have done something right  
>To deserve you in my life<br>I must of done something right along the way  
>Both:<br>And even if the moon fell down tonight  
>There'd be nothing to worry about at all<br>Because you make the whole world shine  
>As long as you're here everything will be all right<br>I must of done something right  
>To deserve you in my life<br>I must of done something right along the way**

Both:  
><strong>And even if the moon fell down tonight<br>There'd be nothing to worry about at all  
>Because you make the whole world shine<br>As long as you're here everything will be all right  
>I must of done something right<br>To deserve you in my life  
>I must of done something right along the way<strong>

* * *

><p>When we were done performing the crowd went crazy. I looked at Lexi who had tears in her eyes and James walked up next to her and hugged her and then they kissed. She was blushing like crazy kinda like my dad does when my mom brags about him to her friends. Seeing lexi and James together made me smile. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me backstage. I looked up and saw Jordan. He kissed me gently on my lips and when we pulled away I started blushing. I saw my dad looking at us looking a little mad but then he smiled at my giving me a thumb up. Maybe he could tell I really liked Jordan "Would you go out with me ", Jordan whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything because I kissed him again. When we pulled away he smiled at me "I guess that was a yes then", he said laughing.<p>

**Authors note- Deanna and Jordan are so cute together. Will there finally be no more drama on what's left of this trip. Stay tuned to find out. **

**Remember to Review/Favorite this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12- Final performance **

**Disclaimer- I elevated on New Years Eve but I still don't Big time rush or anything. **

**Lexi's P.O.V**

After Jordan and Deanna's performance I was heading back to my room to get ready for the final big time rush performance and after the concert Kelly and Gustavo were going to present as with a special surprise they had been working on with our kids while we were either in dance rehearsal or having a band meeting about our wardrobe or just hanging out like old times.

* * *

><p>Now at the concert we were singing Elevate which was one of my favorite songs to perform then finally we came to our last song that summed up our concert which was All over again. As I sang I glanced at James and he winked at me and I smiled. During Dinner I was sad thinking this would probably be the last time we would all be together as big time rush. After dinner we all turned our chairs around to see Gustavo and Kelly standing under a giant screen projector. "Before we get started I just wanted to say that in all my years of being in the music industry I have never had such a great time working with my all my dogs and I couldn't be more proud of you guys because you all showed me what being in a family felt like and now seeing the five of you go off and start brand new lives and families makes me feel like a proud father ", said Gustavo as he wiped his eyes with his shaky hand. "And now we want to share the memories we will never forget said Kelly as she turned off the lights and the video montage and music which was Good Life by One Republic began with a photo of all of us as babies collaged together. Then as more photos appeared I felt like I was going to cry and then a photo of us all in Europe in front of Queen Elizabeth's palace and then a photo of me and James appeared that's when I started to cry. Camille smiled as she handed me a few tissues. "You ok Lex "she asked? I nodded my head yes. Soon the video was over and Kelly stood up. "Now we have one more surprise for you guys ", she announced. Suddenly we saw on the screen our kids. Kelly clicked a button on the computer and suddenly Kendall's Daughter Ella appeared.<p>

**Ella's Message**: hi Daddy momma Kyle and I are so proud of you. We love you and thanks for being a super cool dad. Kendall gave his kids a great big hug and kissed Jo softy.

Next Kelly clicked on another button and Logan's kids appeared.

Deanna, Becky and Chase's message: Daddy you are now officially the world's coolest dad ever! We are so proud of you and WE LOVE YOU! Logan smiled at his kids when their part was done.

Next button Kelly pressed Carlos's son appeared.

**Sean**: Hi pop you are an amazing Dad even if you are a mega Pop star. Thank you for bringing me here and seeing you perform. Carlos stood up and kindly gave his son and wife a giant hug. As I watched my friends in bracing their families I was curious in seeing what my kids had to say about me.

My question was soon answered as my girls and Skylar appeared on the screen.

**Arianna, Loraine**: mom we are so happy for you and we know these last few months were hard on you but seeing you on stage we could tell you are a lot happier. We couldn't have asked for a better mother and we love you.

Skylar: Lex you are the best cousin ever and I hope you and a certain someone get back together because you too belong together.

Finally James's son's video appeared

**Jordan**: Hi dad thanks for being really cool in letting me come here with you. You're an awesome single parent.

I looked over and saw James Smiling at Jordan and I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Great Chapter. Two more on the way tonight and then at the end of this story I have Big news.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13- saying goodbye again**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Big time rush but they have an amazing fan-base! **

**James's P.O.V**

I wished today would never come. Today was the day we were all leaving the ship and returning to our everyday lives. As I packed my suit cases I didn't want to think that this could possibly be the last time I would see all my pals and Lexi. Lexi was my first love and this time I didn't want to lose her again I couldn't take that pain again. Soon I was done packing and Jordan and I left the room and went into the Lobby with everyone else. When we got there I noticed that Lexi and the girls were nowhere in sight. I think Kendall knew who I was looking for because he pulled me aside from everyone else.

"She's gone James. She left about fifteen minutes ago "he said when we were farther away. I looked down at my feet I was too afraid that this was the truth. But when I looked up again Kendall looked at me very seriously. "You're going to go after her aren't you he asked as I was walking towards to door with my son and suit cases. By the time I got to the air port it was too late her plane had just taken off. And when I turned around to leave Kendall, Carlos and Logan and their families were standing next to Jordan and we all left together without a single word being said. Soon we all parted our ways and Jordan I boarded our flight back to California.

* * *

><p>A few months after the cruise I was sitting in my office at work getting ready to call it a day. Jordan was at a friend's house so that meant I would have the apartment to myself. As I drove home I really wished that I had someone there to greet me. As I opened my apartment door I had a strange feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. As I entered my kitchen I noticed a rolling suit case standing up against the back of my kitchen chair. I started walking towards my living room to my surprise sitting on the couch was Lexi dressed in a tan jacket with a pair of what looked like skinny jeans and she had a pair of black boots. As she saw me she quickly stood up anxiously. But before I could say anything Lexi started. "I know I should have called James but what I want to say to you needs to be said in person. I know I told you that I didn't think we were meant for each other but I think I was wrong because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I just want to know if you are having the same feelings I'm having because if you don't I'll be out of your hair and won't bother you again" she said as her eyes filled up with tears. Without any hesitation I grabbed her and gently kissed her just like I did when we had our first kiss. When we pulled away from each other we both smiled at each other. "I guess that answers my question", she replied. After that we sat on the couch and talked about everything and then we decided to get back together. "Is this too soon for you Lex considering you just got divorced and everything", I asked? She started laughing and then she kissed my hand "James I love you and I want to be with you. I smiled thinking about something my dad once said to me when I first had my heart broken. <strong>"If you love something set it free and if it comes back then it was meant to be".<strong>

**(To be continued)**

**Authors note: Hey guys so i just uploaded some new chapters to this story check them out **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- May he rest in peace**

**Disclaimer**- Scott Fellows owns all rights to BTR. I'm just a fan.

**2 ½ years later.**

**Lexi's P.O.V**

James and I are still together. We agreed to spend as much time together each weekend while the girls are with their dad and Jordan goes to Minnesota to visit his grandparents. Life seemed almost perfect until I got a phone call from my stepmom telling me that my dad was very sick and she wanted me to go visit him. When I told James what was going on that afternoon he suggested he would go with me for support. I'm so lucky to have him as my boyfriend again.

**One week later:**

As James and I got off the air plane in Iceland the cold air was refreshing and reminded me of how cold it gets in New York. As we walked towards the baggage claim I saw my step mom and my sister and brother. Sophie and Michael waved to us as we got closer. "Welcome home sis said Michael as he spun me around. Sophie just smiled as she helped James and her mom with our luggage. The car ride back to their house was quiet and very awkward. James held my hand the entire time and occasionally glances at me and whispering are you ok? I nod my head yes but I'm not sure right now on how I'm feeling. I was having a hard time grasping the thought that my Dad was sick and could die. Soon we pulled into the drive way. To me the house looked a lot bigger now than it did the last time I was there.

As we made our way into the house I spotted some photos on the wall of me and Sophie on the day she was born and there were some of me and Michael smiling with orange peels in our mouths and I spotted my engagement ring from my first marriage. Suddenly I felt James's arms around me as we walked farther into the house until we got into the living room. The mood suddenly changed as my step mom sat on a recliner and Sophie and Dennis were on one of the couches and James and I sat in the other. "Lexi your father is very sick and I'm afraid he hasn't much time", said my step mom as she whipped her eyes. I felt my eyes tearing up ad I just started sobbing and James pulled me into his chest as he kissed my heads and hugged me. Poor Sophie was crying just as hard as I was. Soon I clamed myself down I went upstairs to my room/ the quest room and James followed me. I knew he was concerned.

We were alone and just sat on the bed. He knew that I was upset so we both remained quiet and I just rested my head against James's bicep as he stroked my hair gently. Later that day we decided to go see my dad with the others.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital I forgot how much I hated hospitals because they are so darn depressing. Son before I knew it we were standing in front of my dad's door. My step mom went in first to see if he was up for some visitors and as we waited I decided to stand next to my brother and sister. It always amazed me that both Sophie and Dennis inherited my father's green eyes unlike me who inherited my mother's blue eyes. But all three of us inherited his dark brown hair. Suddenly my Dad's room door opened and my step mom walked out. "He's ready to see you and James", she told me as she went to go sit down. I reached for James's hand and I laced my fingers with his and we made our way into the room. Once inside I saw my dad lying in his bed with a smile on his face as I stood next to his bed. "Hello Alex my beautiful ray of sunshine", he said softly as I held his hand. "Hi daddy", I said. James was by my side and shook my dad's hand gently. "Hello Mr. Dupree it's good to see you again", James said. "James Diamond good to see you and Lexi together again", Replied my Dad motioning for James and I to sit down.

A few minutes later James and Dad had got into a debate about sports. But for some strange reason James asked me to leave the room so he could talk to my Dad about something.

James's P.O.V

After Lexi walked out of the room I started to get nervous about what I wanted to ask him. He kindly smiled at me and his smile reminded me of Lexi's smile. That thought gave me the courage I needed. "Mr. Dupree I love your Daughter very much and I was wondering if you would give us your blessing "I said smiling. Mr. Dupree started to chuckle. "Of Course I give you my blessing just promise me you will take good care of my little girl and my granddaughters", he said shaking my hand. I nodded my head. I'm going to try and be the best step Dad to Loraine and Arianna and also continue being the best dad to Jordan.

Later that day Lexi and I went back in the room because she had a photo of her daughters that they had taken on the cruise. He smiled as he kissed her head and shook my hand again. Lexi made a promise to her dad that she, Sophie and Mike would stick together no matter what.

That Night Mr. Dupree Passed away in his sleep. He left the world knowing that each of his children were going to be ok. He also left knowing that Lexi and I were going to be happy spending the rest of our lives together as it should have been.

**Author's note- wow sorry for the long wait you guys. This story is almost done there's one more chapter left. Guess you already know what's coming so hopefully it will be a nice way to end this story. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Come Find me

Disclaimer - thank you Nickelodeon for creating BTR. 

James's P.O.V

Shopping for a ring isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I've been in Minnesota for a week and I still haven't found a ring for Lexi. My Mom and Ms. Dupree were helping me by giving me their option's on what type of ring to get but I was worried considering I wanted to propose to her on our Anniversary which is in two weeks. I was thinking up a plan on where to propose and I knew the perfect plan. While looking in another jewelry store in the mall of America I noticed a sliver ring with 2 diamonds. I showed my mom and Ms. Dupree the ring and they both agreed that it was perfect for Lexi. So now with the ring out of the way I could focus on how to get Lexi to the perfect place without giving any hints on what I have planed. In order for this plan to work I was going to need some big time help. I told Jordan, Loraine and Arianna my plan and they agreed not to say anything.

Lexi's P.O.V

James has been acting very strange lately. He called only once just to tell me he had to stay in La for the weekend and that night he texted me telling me he loves me. It's not like I'm mad I just really look forward to the weekend but since he's not coming I decided to start designing for the company I've been working for since I graduated college. I lost track of time while making the dresses that I accidently ended up staying up all night.

(Two Weeks Later)

In two days I'll be celebrating my anniversary with James. My mom was visiting and I was sleeping when she quietly came into my room and placed something on my pillow. When I woke up I noticed a card and when I opened it I found a train ticket to La and there was a note with James's hand writing on it and it said:

**Lexi-**

**Here's a train ticket to lead you the way to a surprise that's waiting for you in LA. At the Train station in La will be your next clue look for three guys you may recognize. They will lead you the way for the greatest surprise yet. Come find me soon.**

I love you from here to the moon

Love, James.

Now I knew something was going on. The next morning I packed my suitcase and my mom and the girls dropped me off at the train station and waited with me till the train arrived. Soon the train arrived and as I got to my seat I waved to my family until they were out of sight. The train ride was very relaxing. The train made two stops before it reached LA. Finally the train made it to La. As I got off I remembered what James had said in his note "Look for three guys you may recognize and they will lead you to the greatest surprise yet". Suddenly I saw Logan, Carlos and Kendall standing there and all of them were smiling at me weirdly. I ran up to them and gave them each a hug. As we all walked out of the station they suddenly stopped short and then Kendall started to recite the next clue.

**Here's your next clue it's easy to see that now you're here in La. Come meet me where we danced in the rain. Your guides will drive you there. See you soon.**

**I still love you from here to the moon**

**Love, James.**

I realized James was waiting for me at the park I discovered when I thought he cheated on me with his crazy ex-girlfriend Tasha. But now years later I'm going back to our park to meet him on our anniversary. As Carlos was driving Kendall was telling us about his pee-wee hockey team and how half of his team was sent to the penalty box. My phone started ringing and the ring tone was All star weekend's song James (Never Change) and all three guys were shaking their heads at me trying so hard not to laugh. James only sent me a text but it still made me smile.

**James: Can't wait to see my favorite Girl.**

**Lexi: me too.**

* * *

><p>Soon we pulled into the parking lot and we pulled into a parking lot next to the Big time rush mobile. Logan had given it to James since James decided to continue living La. As I got out of the car James appeared behind the tree. He had a white dress shirt with kaki Capri's and I had on a blue dress and jean jacket. James had a picnic already step up under the large oak tree.<p>

He gently kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to me. Soon we pulled away for some air. Soon we sat down on the blanket and I thank him for the train tickets. He smiled and started to blush.

James's P.O.V

After we ate we decided to take a walk down the beach. I still had the ring in my pocket; occasionally I casually put my hand in my pocket to make sure it was still there. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. The sun started to set and the sky was highlighted with bright pinks, oranges.

* * *

><p>This was the exact moment I was waiting for. I stopped short and lexi looked surprised I stopped walking so suddenly. "James you okay?,' asked lexi concerned. " I'm ok I just forgot how beautiful the sunset is", I said. Lexi smiled and agreed. I think I blew the perfect moment badly. But I regained my confidence and tried again. " Do you remember the moment you realized you were in love with me ", I asked? Lexi smiled and thought for a moment. "Yup, I realized I was in love with you the time we kept trying to have our first kiss and the guys kept ruining the moment by accident but I could see in your eyes how determined you were to make everything perfect for me and in the end everything worked out successfully", she said. " Do you remember the moment you realized you were in love with me she asked giving me a sassy smile. I thought a moment. I smiled when I figured out what I was going to say. "I remember the moment when I first realized I was in love with you and honestly when I look at you I fall more and more in love with you everyday", I said smiling. "And I want to fall in love with you for the rest of my life I said as I dropped down on my knee. "Alexa Dupree will you marry me?," I asked pulling the ring out of my pocket. Lexi started to cry as she nodded her head "yes James I will marry you". As I placed the ring on her finger she pulled me into a huge hug. I knew life with her was going to be better now.<p>

**The end.**

**Author's note- this story is now complete.  I'm also happy to anounce that i am makeing another story so be sure to look out for THIS LOVE IS OURS. Comeing soon. Please comment and Faveroite this story. Thanks **


End file.
